fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Ster
Ster is a comic book character that appears in the issues of the Xia as a pet of Lokister and his home at Taverns's homeworld. Little known about Ster A pet of Lokister remains really quiet and wonders a lot of things through its troubling memories. Lokister tells Ster that Loki can help Ster overcome all the trickeries whatever Ster tried to find out what and who he is. Loki is shocked to tell Lokister that Ster's life is in grave danger as she explains that something very dark is coming after him, killing him before, deciding to kill him again, and making sure it died now. A little bothersome stare Tachot just met Ster when Loki and Lokister faced the Xia at the moment. Tachot can not help noticing Ster and got a feeling that she knew him somewhere else from her memory. Lokister suddenly realized it was her among the Xia through Loki's magic trickery. Loki is not sure what she sees another figure is to Jah as close as Ster. Loki can not find who the another figure is and inform Lokister and Ster to come down and meet Jah if Jah knew anything about it. Held a responsibility for the war Ster, Loki, and Lokister felt responsible for the causality of the war between Taverns and faced Jah by telling her that they are very sorry for leaving the Taverns and betraying Taverns. Jah told them it wasn't why you all are betraying the Taverns. Jah knew Loki had the powers to trick her into thinking it was real. Jah is grabbing Loki by telling her that there is something else very dangerous that Taverns can not stop and Jah has to find. Man-Cat The dangerous and deadly beast comes facing Ster by surprising Ster so much to remember their battle a long time ago, but does not expect more foes like Jah, Loki, Lokister, and Tachot. Man-Cat told Ster it was his time to die seriously and informed that Ster broke the deal with immortal magic-being. Tachot is shocked to remember Man-Cat, Mon, Uqqui, and Iuqqui, the dangerous monsters during her first battles before the Xiamen as she remembers Ster from her flashback. The price for a mind Ster had lost his memories all his life as Qatar years ago. He did come to Taverns in finding Loki because of Loki tricked someone by turning down the deal and changing the mind of someone in which someone dropped the plan to kill Qatar again. Loki decided to save Ster and gave Lokister new pet. The lost love died The girl who Qatar beloved and is forwarded to marry him. She faced the death sentence as well as he did. Ster confusedly see Tachot alive as Catskill and assumed Tachot may be a descentdant of Catskill, but Loki decided to look in Tachot as Tachot wants Loki to take a look in her. Loki asked Tachot why did Tachot trust Loki so suddenly before she did. Tachot said, "I will see what you give me a benefit of the belief and I will give you a benefit of trust that you must earn or your loss." Loki told Ster that Tachot is indeed Catskill and has deceased two who she loved and closed. His lover's name is Ranaq. She is Lyn Mariku. Koce the Kursed Molly Davis takes the mantle of Koce in searching for her best friend, Lyn Mariku as she tries to tell Lyn Mariku that is not entirely her fault. She can help her with secret plan. However, Ster grabs Koce by telling her something, but Man-Cat interrupts their battle. Man-Cat sensed Koce by telling Ster it was not her, but the mask is real as he thought it was myth. Molly asks them what is going on as Ster tells her to get out of the way where Man-Cat wants him dead. She tells Ster to owe her an explanation. Ster asks her where is Ranaq and she does not know the name. Then he asks her what about Lyn. She knows the name and tells him that she is trying to find her somewhere. Man-Cat is destroyed Man-Cat is readying to destroy Ster while Loki, Lokister, and Jah knew that they can not stop it because it is far more powerful magic beast than they are. However, Ranaq stractched the face of Man-Cat with her claws in which amazes Loki, Lokister, and Jah in front of Ster, Tachot, and Molly Davis, the currently Koce. Ster confusedly tells Loki that the claws are made of something that can kill the Man-Cat. Loki told Ster there are some consequences that you and other team had made a deal each other before you and your team died. Ranaq destroyed Man-Cat completely and informed them that Man-Cat is made of magic by Kage. Connection with Kage Kage has pets to kill the Katzhen long before. Ster is angry to learn what happened. Ranaq told Ster that she is the only last remaining member of the Katzhen who reach the mystery unknown as she knows who that person is the Kage! She starts explaining that Kage knows that the Katzhen can stop him, but he created those monsters that Katzhen can not stop and kill the Katzhen. For the worse, for the better Ranaq tells Loki and Lokister that was mistake to bring Ster and cut the deal with someone who they did not know of. She starts explaining that Kage might have ressurrect Ster who she can not trust anymore. She is not sure if Ster died being a mutant and he returned from the death as if he is made of magic by Kage. Ster told Ranaq that she died first. Ranaq said yes, i was dead, but I kept going and then dead. Ster's Deal Ster made a deal with someone who is not the Kage. Ster and someone who have in common who wanted Kage dead. He explained that he made the deal with her by protecting the Katzhen in a process. He realized that deal is not working quite well as she said if they have been fighting for the lives as they would be alive. If not, then they can not live. Ster accepted it and faced his consequences through his difficult times. Realization Ster saved the lives of the Katzhen in which she used her magics to heal all bodies of Katzhen if they have been fighting for the lives inside of the spirit, mind, or body as well. She prays that they are not going to give up the fight and decides to complete her magic works on the part of deal with Ster. She wants to wish Ster well. Category:Character Category:1990 Fairview Comics Characters